Abre los ojos
by HollieRubin
Summary: "Porque ves y sientes màs cosas cuando estás despierta, Luka." Negitoro. Oneshot.


A Tomoyito-chan y Seven-chan, por compartir los buenos y los malos momentos. Gracias por ser estrellas cuando hay penumbra.

 **Cierra los ojos.**

Me concentré en la helada barra de la azotea, entumeciendo las yemas de mis dedos casi al instante, buscando respirar más lento.

Megurine Luka.. ¿Lo harás de una vez por todas?

Mi pie resbalaba y el vertigo cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua. Había recreado esta escena cientos de veces: invierno en Sapporo, soltar la barra de metal que me separa de la caída libre de 15 pisos de mi edificio, y la noche entrada acompañándome.

¿Que esperas...?

Sentí el agua correr por mis mejillas. ¿Que me estaba tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Que los planes no estaban listos ya? ¿O...?

Miku.

Hatsune Miku, a quién unas horas atrás lancé una puerta. Sumida en la autocompasión y el desespero, herí a la pequeña más importante para mí.

 _"¡Luka! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Tienes que explicarme un montón de cosas!"_

 _"La historia se cuenta sola ya, Miku."_ Déjame marcharme en paz, Miku... Vas a estar mejor. Tú y todos.

 _"¡Luka!"_ Volvió a gritar fuerte mi nombre, creando una conmoción en el pasillo más concurrido de Crypton Future Media. Minutos atrás, conversabamos trivialidades varias, hasta que como si de una bomba se tratase, varias lágrimas se colaron espantando a la muchacha delante.

Un bombardeo de preguntas después y mi negativa a responderle le hicieron perder los estribos. Como era usual, bien hecho Luka.

 _"¿Por qué no me dices nada ya... Luka?"_ Dijo en un susurro ahogado, casi inaudible para nuestra audiencia en el corredor. _"¿No entiendes cuanto nos preocupas...? Los muchachos... El mismo kei... ¡Yo, Luka! ¡Llevas bastante tiempo evadiendome!"_

Miku suele perder la cabeza cuando se enoja y arma pequeños espectáculos casi sin notarlo. Sin querer continuar el show en Crypton, di vuelta sobre mis pies para regresar al auto, esperando a Miku tras de mi.

Y todo empezó cuando malinterpretó mi mala retirada, pero... ¿Cómo culparla?

 _"Ya lo entiendo..."_ Lanzó con voz quebrada, la acostumbrada cuando se resigna a algo. Miku... Si tan solo entendieras, yo... No puedo hacerte ningún bien. Ninguno.

Pero la cosa no acabo allí. Con una fuerza extraña de ella hasta para mi, me apresuró a una de las salas de conferencia, jalando de mi mano en el proceso. Para el momento donde cerró la puerta, mis lágrimas no tenían nada que envidiarle a un río.

 _"Luka..."_ Intentó hablar, buscando mis ojos. _"No estás bien. No quieres contarme que sucede... No me miras cuando hablas, cuando lo haces... Porque tampoco dices nada."_

Detente Miku... No quiero herirte más. No quiero.

 _"Soy tu mejor amiga... ¿Verdad?"_ Me recordó entre sollozos, llorando a mi par. _"Yo puedo ayudarte, justo como tú lo haces conmigo."_

Basta... Eso es solo una mentira. Jamás he hecho más que solo herirte Miku.

 _"Sé que discutimos seguido, y no... No hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para empezar a resolverlas. ¡Pero!"_ Tomó aire, estrujando su uniforme aguamarina y gris entre sus manos, _"¡Aquí estoy para tí, Luka! ¡Me importas y me preocupas!"_

 _"Miku..."_ Sollocé también, buscando mi voz. _"Yo..."_

Más lágrimas salieron en vez de palabras. Las paredes de la sala amenazaban con venirse encima si no salía rápido del lugar. Miku me detallaba entre dolida y expectante, o al menos eso parecía entre la capa gruesa de lágrimas que cubría mis ojos.

Tuve tremendas ganas de echarme a sus brazos y llorar hasta quedarme dormida, justo como hace 10 años después de un mal día en la escuela, o las noches que le siguieron al accidente de mis padres, mucho antes de los conciertos, viajes y extravanganzas de Crypton, cuando solo éramos Miku y yo en el tejado de su hogar.

 _'Cierra los ojos, Luka.'_ Solía decirme antes de acariciar mi cabello y cantarme canciones de su propia autoría, creando así un medio ideal para rendirse al sueño.

 _"Luka..."_ Nombró afligida. Poco a poco su rostro ganó un brillante bermellón mientras frustración le superaba, entrando a los gritos y exclamaciones desesperadas nuevamente.

Y yo era la culpable nuevamente.

En algún punto entre sus gritos y los míos, tomé la perilla del salón y la lancé sin pensar. No podía hacerle más daño, no podía hacerle derramar una lágrima más. No podía conseguir que Miku estuviese bien.

Master se rindió también a los 2 días de golpear mi puerta. Por los mensajes que recibí de Meiko, entre amenazadores y preocupados, pude saber que Miku no estaba mejor. Sin molestarme en replicar, apagué mi teléfono, guardándolo en el gabetero.

Estoy tan cansada...

Cuando el reloj dió las 12, me encaminé a la congelante terraza. El invierno en Japón azotaba sin piedad este año, recordándome tiernos paisajes protagonizados por una pequeña Miku, bien sea construyendo un muñeco de nieve en el patio de la secundaria o nuestro primer paseo en trineo con la familia Vocaloid. Supongo que la mente funciona de esa forma para relajarte, proyectando tus más felices momentos para evitar que hagas una estupidez. Pero no lo logró.

Sentí los dedos arder, sin querer dejar ir el metal. Ya me situaba en la otra cara de las barras, obligándome a no mirar los 15 pisos debajo.

"Miku...Te quiero." Dije a la nada, sintiendo mi aliento condensarse. Ya tendría tiempo de leerlo en las detalladas líneas que le escribí después de nuestra acalorada discusión... Porque fuí tan débil e idiota jamás conseguí decirle de frente.

Cuando mi zapato cayó al vacío la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe. Casi resbalo sin querer, irónicamente, al detallar la dueña de los gritos al aire subsiguientes.

"¡LUKA! ¡Maldita sea, bájate de allí! ¡Luka!"

Miku... ¿Tú realmente viniste?

En no menos de 15 segundos atravesó los 30 metros de distancia entre la puerta y las barras, casi tropezando en el camino... Y sin abrigo, ¿cuando aprenderás a abrigarte bien, pequeña?

"¡Vuelve acá!" Ordenó entre gritos, tomándome desesperadamente del antebrazo. Nunca la escuché tan afligida antes...

"¿Por qué, Miku?" Contrataqué en un susurro ahogado.

"¡No seas idiota! ¡Vuelve acá y deja de amenazar con saltar!"

"Supongo que si soy idiota, después de todo." Respondí con sonrisa triste, maquinando la tremenda explicación que tendría que darle después.

Al colocar ambos pies en la seguridad de la azotea, Miku me tomó en brazos, colapsando en el suelo y temblando como nunca.

"5 minutos más, Luka... Y no podría haberte mostrado la cara bonita de la vida. ¡No me imagino una vida sin ti, tonta!" Declaró, temblando aún más, a la par que mi alma se partía.

"Lo siento..." Respondí, compitiendo con sus temblores en aumento, "Miku, lo siento..."

Decir que todo el peso y la oscuridad sobre mí se disiparon por completo al momento sería mentir, pero el abrazo de Miku, sus brazos, su voz y su sola presencia consiguieron sosegarme un poco como un hechizo. Uno muy usual en ella.

Al tomar aire ambas, Miku se separó de mí momentaneamente, mostrando en su mano derecha un papel muy familiar que hizo a mi corazón brincarse un latido.

"Quiero que tú lo rompas," Dijo más calmada, extendiendo la página. "Por favor."

Tomé el papel entre mis manos, las líneas donde hace dos días vacíe casi todo mi sentir, desde mis sentimientos guardados hasta un adiós inconcluso.

"Yo también te quiero, Luka... Esta no es la forma de que esté bien, ni tu.. . Si eso es lo que crees." Confesó, mirándome con sus orbes aún llorosos, "¿Me permites ahora sacarte de esta terraza y mostrarte que la vida si tiene un jodido lado lindo?"

Entre sollozos repentinos y pesadillas aún, nos recostamos en su recámara. Con ternura alisó mis mechones entre sus dedos, entonando aquél dueto que ambas amábamos en secreto y tantos nervios y sensaciones nuevas trajo consigo hacía un par de años.

"Taisetsuna-"

"...anata." Concluí por ella, tomando la mano que antes acariciaba entre la mía.

"Cierra los ojos, Luka... Porque mañana te quiero bien despierta." Pidió antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo... O los míos.

Por primera vez en meses, sonreí hasta acompañarla en sueños.


End file.
